<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Timeline by SolMaximoff21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083633">Timeline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolMaximoff21/pseuds/SolMaximoff21'>SolMaximoff21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>EndgameAU, Other, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Spoilersdeengame, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolMaximoff21/pseuds/SolMaximoff21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de 5 largos años, Scott Lang vuelve del Reino Cuántico, gracias a la ayuda de un pequeño roedor que jugueteaba sobre el control de la máquina que Ant-Man tenía en su camioneta. Se encontró con un mundo caótico y sumido en el dolor, y después de haber reencontrado con su hija, fue en busca del resto de los vengadores para así ofrecerles una oportunidad de salvar a todos.<br/>Un viaje en el tiempo<br/>El enigmático equipo se reunió una vez más y gracias a la unión de las mentes más inteligentes de la tierra lograron construir una máquina del tiempo, pero cuando llego el momento de probarla nadie se presentó voluntario. Tan solo el destrozado Clint Barton acepto, deseaba poder salvar a su familia, sin importar el riesgo. Pero, ¿A dónde lo llevaría la maquina en su primer viaje?<br/>A Sokovia, aquella caótica ciudad que salvaron de del robot homicida Ultron y aquella donde un molesto chico peliblanco murió para salvar a Clint.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1. El Mocoso Veloz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta historia es un AU de la película Endgame, del UCM. Todo sucede cuando Clint en vez de viajar a ver a su familia, como sucede en la película, viaja hasta Sokovia y se reencuentra con Pietro Maximoff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "Yo lo hago" </p><p>Fueron esas palabras las que lo han llevado hasta esa ciudad, aquella que recordaba con claridad como si hubiera estado en ella tan solo una semana antes y no 6 años atrás. Con paso inseguro y aún por la situación en la que se confundieron, comenzó a caminar entre los escombros de las casas que Ultron había destruido, esperando no encontrarse con aquellos títeres de metal, debido a que no tenía ninguna arma para defenderse, pero parecía ser que el destino estaba en su contra. </p><p>No había terminado de recorrer la calle cuando un robot dio la vuelta, notando al instante al hombre, de inmediato lo atacó y Clint Barton, apenas y logró saltar a un lado, para así esquivar el ataque. Cayo sobre los escombros de una pared, con un gruñido estaba por levantarse para al menos intentar defender, pero en cuanto lo hizo una ráfaga de viento, acompañada por un destello de color azul volvió a tirarlo y tan solo pudo ver como aquello chocaba con el robot. </p><p>El agente se quedó sin aire por un momento y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras veía a un joven peliblanco, causante de la ráfaga de aire y destrucción del secuaz de Ultron, caminar en dirección a él, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y el brazo del robot entre sus manos.</p><p>- Vamos anciano, no me digas que ya te cansaste - habló el chico con tan peculiar acento que poseía, mientras aventaba el brazo robótico a un lado y le extendía la mano al hombre frente a él.</p><p>Con cierta duda, Clint tomó la mano de Pietro y se levantó con su ayuda. En cuanto el mayor estuvo cara a cara con el sokoviano, esté frunció el ceño y se apartó tan solo un poco, dado que el mayor aún sostenía su mano fuertemente, como si quisiera comprobar que el chico frente a él era real y su mente no le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Pietro Maximoff estaba ahí frente a él. Estaba vivo. </p><p>- ¿Quien ...? - aquella pregunta estaba colmada de duda y confusión. Pietro estaba seguro de que el hombre frente a él era Clint, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no lo era. </p><p>Barton abrió la boca para responder, pero el sonido del reloj que traía en su mano libre, evitó que las palabras salieran de su boca. El traje lo había incluido nuevamente y lo único que pudo hacer antes de que volviera a su tiempo, fue sostener fuertemente la mano del chico, llevándoselo con él. </p><p> </p><p>~ ° ~ ° ~ ° ~</p><p> </p><p>Un golpe seco se escuchó por todo el lugar, al instante Natasha corrió para ver que su amigo estaba bien, pero se detuvo a medio camino al ver aquella cabellera blanca. Todos los presentes tenían la vista fija en el acompañante del agente, cada uno recordaba al chico veloz, quien los había fastidiado más de una vez ya quien había visto por última vez en su funeral. </p><p>- <em>дерьмо¹</em> - se quejó el más joven, mientras se incorporó sosteniendo su cabeza. Parpadeo un par de veces, como si necesitara adaptarse a la luz que entraba por los enormes ventanales que se encontraban a su espalda y cuando finalmente pudo ver todo con claridad abrió su boca con intención de hablar, pero la cerró al instante. </p><p>- Funciona - las palabras de Clint hicieron a todos reaccionar y apartar la vista de Pietro. Natasha finalmente se acercó a su amigo, para así poder ayudar a levantarse y sostenerlo, evitando que cayera nuevamente.</p><p>- ¿Funciono? ¿Qué funcionó? - pregunto un confundido Pietro, no está seguro de lo que había pasado, hace tan solo unos segundos se encuentran en su tierra natal, la cual sobrevolaba por los aires, destruyendo robots homicidas e intentando salvar el mundo de una inminente destrucción. - Por favor, no me digan que ya estoy muerto y que esto es mi infierno personal. Porque yo creía que sería menos deprimente - hablo con ironía mientras se levantaba y sacudía el polvo de su ropa. </p><p>Ninguno de los presentes habló, tan solo observaron al chico y después a Clint, era más que claro que la máquina funcionaba y la prueba de que lo hacía era el sokoviano. Tony compartió una rápida mirada con Steve, como preguntando qué es lo que viaje de hacer, no podría hacer otro para devolverlo a su tiempo, por lo que debería que quedarse, al menos hasta que se arreglará toda la situación por la que estaban pasando . </p><p>Pietro paseo su mirada por todos los vengadores, logró reconocer a Tony y Steve, quienes estaban detrás de lo que parecía un panel de control,  le costó trabajo, pero logró reconocer a Thor y Hulk, quienes se veían muy cambiados, solo le basto girarse para ver que Natasha y Clint estaban a su lado, y finalmente reparó en dos personas más y un mapache. Cada uno de ellos tenía una mirada sombría, algo que hizo que Pietro entendiera a la perfección que estaba metido en un gran lío. </p><p>— Por favor, díganme que no estoy muerto — esta vez su tono era de preocupación, uno de sus miedos más profundos era el de morir y dejar a su hermana sola. — ¿Dónde está Wanda? — aquella última pregunta le hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago y de repente un sentimiento de soledad le invadió. </p><p>- Pietro - le llamó Steve, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que no sabía qué decir. Se instauró un silencio que llegaba a ser incómodo, hasta que Scott Lang, el más inoportuno de los presentes, dio un paso adelante y con una expresión de confusión señalo al chico y preguntado. </p><p>- ¿Quién se supone que es?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nota de palabras Rusa: дерьмо = Mierda</p><p>¡Hola!<br/>Esta es mi primera historia en esta plataforma y la verdad me emociona que sea este pequeño fic.<br/>Lo empecé a escribir justo después de ver Endgame, de eso ya fueron 2 años, y básicamente lo hice porque soy una gran fan de Pietro y me entristeció un poco que no apareciera en la película. Aun así, todavía tengo la esperanza de que aparezca en alguna película o serie de Marvel.<br/>¡Espero les guste!</p><p>Atte. Sol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Verdades a Medias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pietro cerró su puño y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar golpeó a Tony en la cara, provocando que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso con un golpe seco. Ante esto, Steve se paró enfrente de Pietro, quien parecía querer lanzarse sobre el millonario para continuar golpeándolo hasta que se cansara, y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a lo que el menor tan solo soltó un gruñido molesto. </p><p>— La verdad, esperaba eso — habló Tony, mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Nebula y se sostenía la mejilla, rogando por que no se inflamara o le saliera un moretón. — Aunque, no estoy muy seguro de si ese golpe fue por lo de Ultrón o lo de tu hermana. </p><p>Aquellas palabras solo hicieron que Pietro se lanzara nuevamente  contra Tony, o al menos esa era la intención, dado que Steve lo detuvo, en cuanto notó sus intenciones. Nuevamente el chico soltó un gruñido y se soltó del agarre del capitán con fastidio. </p><p>— No lo se, tu dime, Stark — el tono de Pietro era de odio, estaba molesto y aquel rencor que le había tenido al genio parecía regresar de golpe. — Desde que tengo huso de razón tu maldita compañia y tu, nos han jodido la vida a mi hermana y a mi. Incluso después de mi muerte, la cual fue tu culpa, parece ser que le sigues causando daño a mi hermana ¿no crees que ya fue suficiente?</p><p>Aquellas palabras no hicieron más que incomodar a los presentes, en especial a Tony, quien decidió darle la espalda al chico mientras pasaba su mano por su barbilla notando lo rasposa que estaba por culpa de la barba. Nadie habló, ninguno sabía que es lo que podía decir y eso le dio tiempo a Pietro para pensar en lo que le habían  contado hace tan solo unos momentos.</p><p>Comenzaron por contarle el desenlace de la batalla de Sokovia y pese a que todos parecían querer evitar el tema, Pietro les obligó a que le contaran absolutamente todo, sin que le ocultaran algo, grave error. El rostro del sokoviano había palidecido en cuanto le explicaron que había muerto salvando a Clint, quien al mismo tiempo estaba intentando salvar a Coste, aquel niño que Pietro conocía bien y con cuya hermana había coqueteado más de una vez. Fue una noticia impactante y no hizo falta que le contaran lo que sintió su hermana, él se hacía una idea y mientras más lo pensaba aquel sentimiento de soledad crecía dentro de él, sentía como si le faltara algo, como si estuviera incompleto. Continuaron por contarle lo sucedido con los acuerdos de Sokovia y ahí fue el momento en el que Pietro perdió los estribos, todo ese dolor se había transformado en enojo, enojo que iba dirigido a una persona en particular. La razón de la pelea le había parecido una estupidez, para él era como si Tony y Steve hubieran hecho un berrinche, de esos que hacen los niños pequeños cuando no les dan algo, y al final, los dos salieron perdiendo y eso les costó la separación del equipo. </p><p>— ¿Qué habrías hecho tú? — preguntó repentinamente Tony, mientras se giraba y con paso seguro se acercaba a Pietro. —  Lo que hice, fue por una razón. A Ultron lo construí para terminar de una vez por todas con los peligros que acechaban a la Tierra y firme los acuerdos porque estaba harto de que la gente nos viera como terroristas y no como héroes. Quería evitar muertes innecesarias, como la tuya, eso es todo</p><p>— Estas justificando tus acciones en vano. No justifica que jugaste con algo que no sabías que era y que hayas tratado a mi hermana como si fuera una bomba nuclear a punto de explotar —   respondió Pietro, está enojado, pero, pese al calor de la situación entendía las razones por las cuales Tony había tomado todas esas decisiones. Estaba seguro de que no lo había hecho con afan de dañar a nadie, sino, todo lo contrario. —  y si me preguntas qué es lo que habría hecho, entonces — una sarcástica risa escapó de sus labios, mientras confrontaba a Tony, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero quería ser sincero. —  Sobre los acuerdos. Yo habría firmado, yo habría evitado meterme en problemas con los demás </p><p>Stark río y dio un palmada en el hombro de Pietro, para después dirigirle una mirada de triunfo a Steve, quien tan solo se cruzó de brazos, aun sin entender qué es lo que había pasado. ¿Realmente Pietro habría firmado los acuerdos, a pesar de todo lo que pasó con Wanda? De ser así, probablemente él era el equivocado.</p><p>— Hubiera sido útil tenerte en mi equipo, nos habríamos ahorrado varios problemas — hablo nuevamente Tony mientras señalaba a Pietro. </p><p>— No malinterpretes mis palabras, Stark, jamás pelearía contra mi hermana.  —  dijo el peliblanco para después dirigirse a la silla que había estado ocupando previamente y sentarse en ella — Bueno, estoy seguro de que no han acabado, así que, los escucho</p><p>Esta vez fue Steve quien decidió tomar la palabra y comenzar a explicar lo sucedido con Thanos, trato de explicar con sumo detalle cada uno de los eventos, hasta que llegó al desenlace de la historia, para Pietro oír aquellas palabras tan solo provoco que ese sentimiento de soledad se volviera más latente y lo hiciera sentir mal, al grado de tener nauseas sin razón alguna, pero a pesar de estar tan incómodo, en ningún momento lo demostró y ante todos los demás, se veía sereno, como si intentara procesar de forma razonable cada una de las cosas que le decían. En cuanto Steve terminó de contar señaló a Tony con la cabeza, quien activó varias pantallas y al instante las imágenes de los héroes que habían desaparecido comenzaron a proyectarse ante los ojos de todos.</p><p>— Todos ellos se fueron, vidas perdidas sin razón. —  habló el Capitán, mientras observaba al menor levantarse y acercarse a las pantalla, como si buscara algo que temiera encontrar. —  Para eso es la máquina del tiempo, buscamos recuperarlos…</p><p>Steve tuvo que callarse al notar que Pietro ya no le prestaba atención y tan solo tenía sus ojos fijos en una sola imagen que se estaba proyectando en una de las tantas pantallas. Tony congeló la imagen y dio un paso atrás. Nadie dijo nada, tan solo se quedaron expectantes ante la reacción del menor. Mientras tanto, el joven Maximoff tan solo se quedó congelado frente a la imagen de su hermana, una débil risa salió de sus labios al ver la radiante sonrisa que su melliza tenía en sus labios. Ahora entendía la razón por la que se sentía incompleto, entendía el porqué de ese sentimiento de soledad que lo había estado invadiendo desde que llegó a ese tiempo. Estaba seguro de que lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo, Wanda lo había sentido cuando él murió en Sokovia.       </p><p>Levantó la mano y como si ella estuviera ahí, pasó su mano por encima de la pantalla, sintiéndola temblar, se quedó estático y el enojo provocado anteriormente se convirtió en dolor, nostalgia y soledad. Cerró sus ojos y se alejó de la pantalla, camino hasta la pared más cercana y pego su frente en ella, pese al dolor que sentía, aún era un persona orgullosa y no dejaría que nadie lo viera llorar. Todos los miembros de la Sala sintieron empatía por el sokoviano, pero ninguno quiso acercarse para reconfortarlo, por miedo a no saber decir las palabras correctas y terminar siendo afectados por el sentimiento de igual manera, o porque simplemente no lo conocían lo suficiente. </p><p>La única persona que se animó a acercarse fue Natasha, por el simple hecho de que en esos momentos ella se sentía tan sola como seguramente Pietro, y Wanda en su momento, se estaba sintiendo. Camino hasta el chico y puso una mano sobre uno de sus hombros, mientras dejaba lentas caricias con su otra mano en su espalda con intención de calmarlo. Al estar tan cerca del menor, la agente pudo notar que Pietro temblaba entre cada sollozo que salía de sus labios y no pudo evitar pensar en que el chico frente a él, aún era un niño, un niño que había sufrido de muchas cosas y que ahora se había enterado de que la oportunidad de decirle a su hermana cuánto la quiere antes de afrontar su destino había desaparecido.</p><p>— Pietro —  la agente lo llamó con un tono dulce, uno que obligó a Pietro a voltear con la cabeza agachada, evitando que los demás lo vieran. </p><p>Natasha paso sus manos en sus hombros y lo pego a ella para así abrazarlo, de forma débil y lenta el sokoviano le devolvió el abrazo y escondió su cara en su hombro, una posición que se veía un tanto cómica teniendo en cuenta que Pietro era más alto que Natasha. De los labios de la mujer tan solo salieron unas cuantas palabras en su natal ruso, idioma que también hablaba Pietro, por lo que nadie más entendió  lo que había dicho la agente. Con una débil sonrisa se separó de la agente y asintió, para después pasar su antebrazo por sus ojos y limpiar sus mejillas mojadas.</p><p>— ¿Me lo prometes? — preguntó Pietro con su voz entrecortada.</p><p>— Te lo prometo — respondió Natasha con total seguridad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holaaaaa</p><p>Bueno,  segundo capítulo, espero les haya gusto y lo disfrutarán tanto como yo, pese a que esun poco triste. </p><p>Ya saben, cualquier comentario u opinion es bien recibida</p><p>Con cariño, Sol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>